


Innocent Dragged Through the Gates of Hell

by Hazellum



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Go die in a hole, Hes got ptsd, Look at the boyo!, Mind Control, Pakked Dib shenanigans, Zib you green fuck, hahahaha, hahahahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: hahaha Pakked Dib Poem go Brrrrrr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Innocent Dragged Through the Gates of Hell

Kicking and screaming  
An innocent dragged through the gates of hell  
As voices start ringing   
through his head  
saying "all is well"

A reflection of himself  
As he hung there swinging  
Swinging  
It was gently singing   
Singing  
Of all the things they could do

So let me swing, he said  
AS he filled with dread  
and yet the reflection did not stop

So let me swing, he said,  
As he filled with dread,  
And yet he felt the cold steel on his head

Screams, Screams,  
Worse than all his worse dreams  
As pain  
Lanced through his brain

Kicking and screaming  
An innocent dragged through the gates of hell  
A prisoner in his mind  
Watching as his hands commit  
Atrocities


End file.
